New Family 2 capitulo 3
by creppylover
Summary: CAPITULO 3:CHICAS SOSPECHOSAS. ¿que tramaran Clare,Carrie y Laney? ¿porque Lenny y Corey estan tan CELOSOS? ¿porque todas als chicas queiren a Kon? ¿porque hago esta preguntas? ENTREN Y LEAN :D


**hi...bye...XDDD Lean...**

_**solo les dire algo...al parecer las chicas que lean esto van a entender este episodio y los chicos no hasta el final del capitulo XDDD.**_

_**Como sea,,,aun si eres hombre leelo XD**_

* * *

**Cap3:chicas sospechosas **

En el garaje,ellos estaban practicando menos Carrie y Laney que estaban platicando con Clare,en el sillón en voz baja

Carrie:es enserio?_(le dice a Laney)_

Laney:si..pero no se como escoger y eso...por eso les pido su ayuda ya que ustedes..bueno ya saben

Clare:oh si eso jejeje...

Carrie:bueno pues a mi ya no me quedan mas...

Clare:bueno yo aun tengo todavía,pero lo que se me acabo son las TF...

Laney:ya te..

Clare:sip..ojalá pudiera ir a la tienda

Carrie:y si vamos ahora?

Laney:pero que si se enoja Core?

Carrie:tranquila el es como mi alterno,no se enojara...eso creo

Laney:ok?

Kin:de que están hablando!?(el sale debajo del sillón junto a los chicos)

Chicas:AAAHHH !

Clare:no hagas eso!_(golpea a Kin)_

Lenny:pues,de que hablaban?

Carrie:de nada..

Laney:cosas de chicas

Los chicos:eh?

Clare:este em...como representante del grupo...nosotras iremos a la tienda...para...cosas de representante y guitarrista y bajista

Corey:eh?

Las3:byeee! _(salen corriendo del garaje)_

Kon:eso fue raro..

Corey:y demasiado...que estarán ocultando?

Carl:y si la seguimos?

Kin:no se enojaran?

Carl:tranquilos son muy compresivas

Lenny:enserio?,Clare es compresiva?

Carl:..poquis...

Todos:aayy..._(se quejan)_

Kin:las seguimos oh no?

Lenny:n-no se si sea buena idea.

Kon: déjenlas,probablemente este con sus novios oh algo..

...

...

Lenny y Core:**NOVIOS!?**_(sus ojos se vuelven rojos y estaban ardiendo fuego,asustando a los 3 chicos)_

Corey:CHICOS NOS VAMOS AL CENTRO COMERCIAL!

Lenny:LO APRUEBO!

Kin:e-están ardiendo fuego

Corey:VAMONOOOOS!_(Lenny y Corey salen corriendo del garaje a toda velocidad mientras arrastraban a Kin,Kon y a Carl)_

**-Con las chicas-**

Las tres estaban en el mall,sentadas en un banco

Laney:donde esta?

Carrie:no puedo encontrarlo en el mapa..._(dice viendo el folleto)_,no puedo creer que ya eh venido aquí como 59 veces y no se donde esta la mugrienta tienda!

Clare:solo vamos a pedir ubicaciones

Laney:esta bien_(ve a 3 chicos hablar y las 3 se acercan)_

Carrie:hola..

Los 3 chicos:hola...

Chico2:que se les ofrece?

Laney:ustedes saben donde esta la tienda...MB y TPC?

Chico3:oh wow...emm esta arriba 2 tiendas después de los elotes a la derecha

Carrie:gracias _(se van)_

Chico3:esas chicas eran muy lindas

Chico2:la peliroja es muy hermosa,según yo

Chico1:yo creo que la chica de la gorra y el pelo azul era muy bonita

Chica3:la ruda me gusto,me encantan las chicas malas_(lo que no sabían esos chicos es que Lenny y Corey lo habían escuchado todo,mientras estaban escondidos en una palmera)_

Lenny:no puedo creerlo,

si tienen novios!

Corey:pues no me rendiré tan fácilmente!vamos!_(los 2 se acercan a los chicos)_

Kin:y tu porque no vas?_(le dice a Kon)_

Kon:porque tendría que hacerlo?

Kin:assh..._(faceplam)_

Carl:si Clare tiene novio eso significa que ya no podrá traerte tus comics y comida favorita

Kon: O.O noo D: _(corre hacia los chicos)_

Corey Larry y Kon se acerca hacia los tres chicos

Corey,Larry y Kon:hola..._(dicen secamente) _

Los chicos:hola?...

Corey:de quien estaban hablando?

Chico1:bueno...estábamos hablando de unas chicas...2 de ellas se parecen a ustedes y la otra daba miedo

Chico3:no da miedo es hermosa

Corey:de las que estaban hablando es de,**Carrie Beff**,**Laney Penn** y **Clare west**

Chico2:es un chiste!?,las 3 chicas de la banda de los **GrojBand**!?

Corey:asi es...

Chico1:ahora estoy mas enamorado que nunca!,hay que encontrarlas

Corey y Lenny:QUEEEEEE!?

Chico2:vámonos! _(los 3 salen corriendo dejando a Corey y a Lenny trazumados y a Kon llorando)_

Kon:mis historietas T-T

Kin:(_acercandose a ellos junto a Carl)_bueno ahora que?

Corey: buscaremos a la tienda que van ellas!

Carl:gran idea

Core y Lenny:vamos a buscar a Lanes\Care primero!...a Lanes\Care! _(ambos se quedan __mirándose__desafiadamente)_

Kon:ya basta,buscaremos en la tienda de Clare...no quiero que deje de amamantarme

Kin:no tienes suficiente con mamá?

Kom:no...

Corey y Lenny:pero es que...

Carl:iremos a la tienda de mi sis

Kin:y cual es?

Carl:bueno siempre va a 3 tiendas..

Kin:pues vamos!

**-minutos después-**

Los chicos estaban adentro de una tienda y cuando apenas entraron,se oyeron muchos golpes,gritos,llantos,y música de metallica,green day,HCR,y Skrillex.

Los chicos:**AAAAAHHHH!**_(salen de la tienda asustados,pero cambiados)_

Corey:pero que!?_(su pelo estaba mas liso y le tapaba los ojos,su gorra fue pintada a negro,tenia una camiseta negra,un chaleco blanco,un pantalón de mesclilla rasgado y zapatos de cuadros negro y blanco_)

Kin:como es que a nosotros no nos hizo nada?

Kon:jamas volveré a esa tienda...

Lenny:porque no nos dijiste que tu hermana va a Hot Topic!?

Carl:bueno pero no se enojen,vamos a la siguiente tienda

Lenny:cual es su nombre?

Carl:obscure shop!

Corey:bromeas?!,después de lo que me hicieron?

Carl:una vez entre ahí y no me paso nada tranquilos..

**-13 minutos despues-**

Vendedora:vuelvan pronto..._(los chicos salen traumados de esa tienda)_

Kin:...brrr...

Carl:siguiente parada...Dark Freak Shop

Lenny:no sabia que a tu hermana le gustara lo Freak?

Carl:algo

**-10 minutos después-**

Ellos salen de la tienda normales.

Lenny:bueno no estuvo tan mal...

Kin:si_(ve a Kon)_santo trombón mírate!

Kon:que?_(el tenia un peinado mas Alborotado y largo y su bandana ahora tenia circuitos electrónicos)_

Vendedora:oh_(sale de la tienda y le da un papel a Kon)_llámame..._(entra a la tienda)_

Todos menos Kon:WTF 0.o

Kon:les dije...es mi bendición pero también mi maldición

Kin:bueno ahora busquemos a Carrie

Corey:porque a ella?

Lenny:jejeje_(se cruza de brazos y le da una mirada desafiante y el se enoja)_

Kin:a que tienda va?

Lenny:solo va a dos ... Ella odia ir ahí pero va para comprarse sombra y delineador de no me acuerdo el nombre de la otra tienda

Kin:pues vamos

Lenny:no hace falta esta aquí al lado_(apunta a una tienda que dice Onix)_

Los chicos:debes de estar bromeando...

Lenny:se Acostumbran..._(entran a la tienda y todas las chicas voltean y se sorprenden a ver a 5 chicos ahí parados)_..porque tuve que acompañarte aquí Carrie?..._(mientras dijo esa frase las chicas gritaron eh incluso las empleadas y hacen un circulo alrededor de el)_

Vendedora:Lenny hijo como estas?

Lenny:bien señora García ..

Chica:a que vienes aquí ahora Lenny?

Lenny:vengo a Buscar a la han visto?

Vendedora:lo siento Lenny querido pero ella no ah venido aquí hoy

Lenny:oh...(_se desanima)_

Vendedora:pero tengo algo para ella_(le da una bolsa)_dásela se pondrá feliz,ella lo quiso desde siempre,a si que es un regalo de mi parte,ok..

Lenny:ah esta bien..

Vendedora:dile que se lo compraste..

Lenny:err..si o\\\\o,adiós señoritas

Todas:adiós Lenny..._(el sale junto a los chicos y cierra la puerta)_

Los chicos:O.O...

Lenny:eh si..siempre iba aquí con Carrie cuando Kim y Konnie no podían,y siempre decía esa frase,y ellas ya me conocen y ...seh...nos vamos?..

Kim:eh_(sale de su trance)_ehem si...a que tienda va Laney?

Corey:que?...a si ella aveces a,Game va ahí solo cuando mi prima le dice que le compre un juego...Y a...bueno...Hot Topic...

Lenny:ah si me olvide Carrie también va a Hot topic

Kin:no volveré a esa tienda del infierno!

Carl:solo vamos a Game Stop,Laney y las demás pueden estar ahí

Corey:solo vámonos

Kon:si pero antes,viejo quítate esa ropa,me trae malos recuerdos

Corey:esta bien_(se quita el chaleco y pone la gorra negra en una fuente y se vuelve naranja,la exprime y se la pone)_listo.

Lenny:y lo demás?

Corey:el pantalón y los tenis me los cambio en la casa vamos!

**-en el GameStop-**

Corey:esto es...Increíble!miren cuantos juegos!

Lenny:no veo a las chicas por acá...chicos?..._(ve que ellos estaban corriendo como locos por toda la tienda gritando juegos juegos juegos)_

Lenny:ash..._(se golpea la frente)_

**-con las chicas-**

Ellas entran a una tienda de ropa.

Vendedora:hola buenos dias que desea,una blusa,un pantalón,falda,vestidos,zapatos,que desea digame,para que sepan Soy Gigi su Vendedora y..._(Antes de que pudiera decir algo Clare puso su mano en la boca de la señora)_

Clare:podría callarse!?,solo díganos donde esta la sección R.I,y mas vale que hable normal,oh le coso la boca!

Vendedora:...pasillo 3...

Clare:gracias!_(se va junto a las chicas)_

Carrie:creo que fuiste muy dura con ella

Clare:si le daré propina cuando salgamos ...

Carrie:bueno Lanes,de que tipo quieres?

Laney:que parte de no se nada de eso no entienden?

Carrie:oh lo olvide...oh esos de por allá creo que serán perfectos para ti.

Laney:_(ve la sección)_...si esos me gustan mas que con dibujitos

Clare:te apoyo amiga_(ellas caminan hacia esa sección)_

**-devuelta con los chicos-**

Ellos aun seguían actuando como niños infantiles en la tienda Menos Lenny que estaba viéndolos. Digo ya ni el

Lenny:hasta aquí llegue ...CHICOS POR SI NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA LAS CHICAS NO ESTAN AQUI!

ellos se detienen y miran a Lenny

Ellos:como dices!?

Lenny:les estoy hable y hable y no me hacen caso,les digo que las chicas no están Aquí

Corey:ahora que aremos...un momento...quizás...ellas...están con esos chicos!

Kin,Kon,y Carl:eh?

Corey:vamos a buscarlas aunque sea lo ultimo que hagamos!

Lenny:_(voltea a un lado y ve a las chicas caminando con unas bolsas y platicando)_eh chicos...

Ellos:si?..

Lenny:ellas están ahí! _(apunta a las chicas que bajaban por las escaleras eléctricas)_

Corey:vamos a seguirlas!_(ellos corren,cuando ella ya están abajo se deslizan por el costado de la escalera eléctrica y aterrizan detrás de ellas,ellas voltean al oír un ruido y se les helo las sangre al ver a los chicos ahí parados)_

Carrie:c-chicos hola...

Laney:q-que hacen Aqui?

Kin:eso deberíamos preguntarles a ustedes,porque se fueron así de repente?

Clare:n-nada que te importe cerebrito...

Carl:y esas bolsas que?

Carrie:que bolsas?_(esconden las bolsas nerviosas)_

Kin:pues estas.._(les arrebata las bolsas pero en un descuido hacen que se les caigan las bolsas y muestren,ropas interiores,brasiseres,calzones__y toallas femeninas)_

Los chicos:o\\\o..._(Corey agarraba un calzón,Lenny un brasier y Carl el paquete de toallas femeninas)_

Corey:...pfffggg..._(hace un sonido haciendo que los chicos se rieran)_

Ellos:JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDD

Pasaron unos segundos riéndose y las chicas tenían los ojos de puntitos así •.•,pero unos segundos después sus ojos se volvieron rojos y ardían fuego,ellos pararon de reír al verlas,ellas estaban tan enojadas que saltaron y se pusieron en modo de diario como Trina,pero esta vez en una libreta Carrie escribía la canción mientras Laney y Clare estaban a su lado,cuando Carrie termino de escribir sus ojos volvieron a hacer los de antes y los de las chicas también pero aun así seguían molestas.

Carrie:_(el diario cae en su mano)_hora del show..._(dice con una mirada diabólica)_

Los chicos:o-o...

Las chicas voltean y ven un escenario con varios instrumentos.

Carrie:Laney sabes tocar todos los instrumentos verdad?

Laney:si...

Carrie:y tu Clare?

Clare:bueno...mi amiga me enseño algo de batería y se tocar la guitarra..así que ...si puedo tocar

Carrie:perfecto_(ellas van con un señor que estaba ahí sentado)_Disculpe señor,se ve que el Mall esta algo decaído podemos tocar una canción para animarlos?

Señor:si ustedes quieren.

Carrie:gracias. las 3 suben al escenario,Clare se pone en la bateria y Laney en el KeyBoard mientras Carrie agarra la guitarra y se pone en le micrófono,casi todos los que estaban en el Mall ven que ellas subieron y se ponen enfrente del escenario a ver que hacen

Carrie:buenas tardes,les vamos. Cantar una canción llamada..Freak the Freak out..dale Clare

-Clare estaba tocando la batería,Luego Laney el piano,Carrie toma el micrófono y se prepara para cantar-

**_[Carrie]_**  
**_Are you listenin'? _**  
**_Hear me talk, hear me sing _**  
**_Open up the door _**  
**_Is it less, Is it more _**

**_When you tell me to beware _**  
**_Are you here? Are you there? _**  
**_Is there something I should know? _**  
**_Easy come, easy go _**_(los chicos se comienzas a acercar)_

**_Noddin' your head _**  
**_Don't hear a word I said. _**  
**_I can't communicate. When you wait. _**  
**_Don't relate. _**  
**_I try to talk to you _**  
**_But you never even knew _**  
**_So what's it gonna be? _**  
**_Tell me can you hear me? (hear me? can you hear me?) _**

**_I'm so sick of it. _**  
**_Your attention deficit. _**  
**_Never listen _**  
**_You never listen _**  
**_I'm so sick of it. _**  
**_So I'll throw another fit. _**  
**_Never listen _**  
**_You never listen _**_(los chicos se rascan la nuca oh el brazo)_

**_I scream your name! _**  
**_It always stays the same. _**  
**_I scream and shout! _**  
**_So what I'm gonna do now is _**  
**_Freak the freak out. _**

**_Hey! _**

**_[las3]_**  
**_Woah-woah-woah-woah. _**

**_[Clare]_**  
**_Patience runnin' thin, runnin' thin _**  
**_Come again _**  
**_Tell me what I get _**  
**_Opposite, opposite _**  
**_Show me what is real _**  
**_If it breaks, does it heal? _**  
**_Open up your ear _**  
**_Why do you think I am here? _**  
**_Keep me in the dark _**  
**_Are you even thinking of me? _**  
**_Is someone else above me? _**  
**_Gotta know, Gotta know _**  
**_What am I gonna do? _**  
**_'Cause I can't get through to you _**  
**_So what's it gonna be? _**  
**_Tell me, can you hear me? (hear me, can you hear me? _**

**_[Laney]_**  
**_I'm so sick of it _**  
**_Your attention defecit _**  
**_Never listen _**  
**_You never listen _**

**_I'm so sick of it _**  
**_So I'll throw another fit _**  
**_Never listen _**  
**_You never listen _**

**_I scream your name! _**  
**_It always stays the same. _**  
**_I scream and shout! _**  
**_So what I'm gonna do now is _**  
**_Freak the freak out! _**  
**_Hey! _**

**_[las 3]_**  
**_Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah _**  
**_Woah-woah-woah-whoa _**  
**_Easy come, easy go (x2) _**

**_[Clare]_**  
**_Can you hear me? _**

**_[Carrie]_**  
**_I scream your name! _**  
**_It always stays the same. _**  
**_I scream and shout! _**  
**_So what I'm gonna do _**  
**_Now is freak the freak out. _**  
**_Hey! _**

**_[las3]_**  
**_Woah-woah-woah-woah-woah _**  
**_Woah-woah-woah-woah _**

**_Now is freak the freak out.(x15) _**  
**_Ohhhhhhhh..._**

**_[Carrie]_**  
**_I scream your name! _**  
**_But you never listen! _**  
**_Oh you never listen! _**  
**_..._**  
**_But you never listen! _**  
**_..._**

_(Al terminar la canción todos aplauden incluso los chicos pero algo apenados)_

Carrie:gracias PeaceVille!_(la gente Aplaude y ellas bajan al escenario y se ponen enfrente de los chicos)_

Laney:y bien?

Ellos:sentimos haberlas seguido a escondidas...

Laney:y?

Ellos:y sentimos haber desconfiado de ustedes

Laney:yyy?!

Ellos:les haremos mas caso y les daremos respeto esta vez..

Laney:así me gusta

Carl:aquí están sus calzones y eso-les entrega las bolsas

Clare:danos eso!(_se lo arrebata Algo sonrojada)_

Corey:porque no nos dijeron que iban al Mall

Carrie:porque si les decíamos,preguntarían_**" a hacer que?"**_y les íbamos a decir **_"nada"_**ustedes sospecharían y nos iban a seguir como ahora...

Ellos:cierto...

Corey:pero guardar secretos esta mal.._(una luz lo ilumina)_si Andan guardando secretos por siempre,como vamos. Tener el nivel de confianza en nuestra banda?,los secretos son muy poderosos y pueden dañar a una persona si los guardas,hay que contarnos todo...a si no habrá desconfianza

Carrie:eso significa que ustedes tienen secretos?

Corey:que?..hejej claro que no..

Clare:hmm_(saca 5 dardos y los dispara a los chicos cayendoles en el trasero)_

Corey:cuando Carrie fue al baño y dejo su diario en el sillón lo leí,leí hasta la última palabra de su diario

Kin:el día en el que el conejo de Clare se escapo ,fue mentira,yo atropelle accidental al conejo con mi bicicleta

Kon:el que lleno la almohada de Laney con queso fui yo,no Carl

Carl:a los 8 años cuando Clare se fue a la casa de una amiga yo fui el que rasguño todos los muebles y pinto las paredes no Luis...

Lenny:yo soy el que siempre toma el dinero de la alcancía de Laney

Ellos al decir todo eso se taparon la boca,vieron a las chicas y ven que estaban echando fuego.

Clare:mas vale que corran

Carrie:porque esta vez no sobrevivirán!

Los chicos:AAAAAHHHH!_(salen corriendo)_

Laney:vuelvan aquí!_(los persiguen)_

Corey:esto tardara un rato,bueno gracias a todos por venir_(cierra la puerta de la cochera)_

* * *

**Ven ese boton de ahi abajo que dice Reviw? si?...pues comenten lo que piensan de esots capitulos sin sentido :D LOS REVIWES SON GRATIS XD.**

**UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO A TODOS USTEDES :D**


End file.
